


Self Confidence Runs in My Veins (It Really Doesn't)

by Ethanawriter



Series: Ah Yes, The ... Spee-ider. Even The Smallest Bite From Arachnus Deathicus Will Instantly Paralyze- [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: :), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Break Up, But Complex, Cause I'm Creative, Crossdressing, Eventual Smut, Fist Fights, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Kinda, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Quentin Beck Being a Jerk, Slow Burn, Swearing, The First Rule About Fight Club Is You Don't Talk About Fight Club, There Is No War In Ba Sing Se, There's a Fight Club In This Story, Trans Peter Parker, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, Wade and Tony Hate each other, Ya'll Are Stuck on This Ride With Me, end my suffering, not really - Freeform, not sure yet - Freeform, possibly smut, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethanawriter/pseuds/Ethanawriter
Summary: Peter Parker is starting his senior year in SheildHigh. Surviving throughout the years has been tough for Parker, but he's determined to have the best fucking year of his life and no one can stop him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Series: Ah Yes, The ... Spee-ider. Even The Smallest Bite From Arachnus Deathicus Will Instantly Paralyze- [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031508
Kudos: 1





	Self Confidence Runs in My Veins (It Really Doesn't)

**Author's Note:**

> Why is everything in this series related to some weird quote?
> 
> I present you with Deadpool wearing a suit made of chimichangas, dancing to the Cocabana Song.

work in progress update soonnn


End file.
